


Earth Lessons

by weresquad (taehob)



Series: Laws of Attraction [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up Together, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehob/pseuds/weresquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Amanda brought Spock to Earth and one time he went on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate editing and after finally finishing this up, I did not want to go over it again. There should be minimal mistakes, as the wonderful [Sin](http://ghostie-central.tumblr.com) was reading it as I wrote, but I'm sorry if there is!
> 
> You'll also note that I changed the ages of the crew to fit in this 'verse. :)

****

 

* * *

**I | 7 + 8**

* * *

Spock sits in Winona Kirk’s kitchen, staring at the various edible objects that have been spread across the table. When his mother had told him that visiting Earth would be a ‘learning experience,’ this was not what he had expected.

“They’re gingerbread men,” she explains, pulling one closer to him. “You and Jim are going to decorate them.”

He glances at Jim, who has already begun to coat one of the ‘gingerbread men’ with a green glaze. “I do not understand the purpose of this activity.”

“The purpose is to have fun,” Jim says. He points to the containers, naming the contents of them one by one. “Sprinkles, sprinkles, gumdrops, Skittles, M&Ms, licorice, and more sprinkles.” He leans across the table to grab a tube near Spock’s arm. “And, of course, icing.”

Spock’s mother smiles and exits the room, presumably to locate and converse with Mrs. Kirk. They had been acquaintances for many years before her relocation from Earth to Vulcan and have ‘a lot of catching up to do.’ Spock does not know what there is to be said that could not have been shared over messaging, but neither does he care to. Instead, he focuses on the task at hand. Is there someone specifically he should deign to depict, or is this meant to be a test of one’s power to create an image in one’s mind and successfully physically replicate it?

“What’re you just staring at it for?” Jim asks, placing two brown ‘sprinkles’ on his comestible person.

“I am uncertain of how to properly proceed,” Spock admits.

Jim laughs and licks icing from his finger in an extremely unhygienic display. “There’s no such thing as proper when you’re making gingerbread men. Just do whatever you want. I’m making _you_.”

Spock looks at what is supposed to be a mirror of himself. It’s a dubious facsimile, but he chooses not to comment upon it. If Jim chose to create a miniature version of him, then it appears that the appropriate action to take is for him to create one of Jim.

\--

The kitchen has been acceptably silent for the last twenty minutes and Spock notes that in the time it took to decorate one person, Jim has already finished three. He is unsure if quality or quantity is more important in this endeavor, but before he can voice the question, Jim is leaning across the table to stare, open-mouthed, at Spock’s work.

“Hey! That’s me!”

Spock inclines his head. “While that is not a wholly accurate statement, I can concur with the sentiment.”

Jim peers at it for six more seconds before sitting back in his seat with undue force. “Wow. Mine looks so bad next to yours. You can only tell mine is you because of the bangs. Even then, it could just be some poor, Human sap with a funky bowl-cut.”

Spock repeats the statement in his head, attempting to determine the meaning and failing. Jim smiles and ‘rolls his eyes’, an ocular movement which correlates to varying emotions depending upon the situation, but Spock is unsure as to which emotion caused the gesture.

\--

Later in the evening, Spock watches with confusion while sheets of fabric are tied and pinned in various places in Jim’s room, to the young Human’s great enthusiasm.

“Okay, all done,” Mrs. Kirk says, straightening her clothes as she stands. “Try not to tear it down like last time.”

Jim frowns and picks up a PADD, settling it in his already encumbered arms. “I told you, that was Sam’s fault.”

Mrs. Kirk nods solemnly before leaning down to kiss the top of her son’s head. “How could I forget?”

As Jim kneels on the floor and crudely dumps the items under the massing of sheets, Mrs. Kirk smiles and winks at Spock before leaving. These Humans are even more puzzling than his mother and he takes a moment to appreciate that he is not often subjected to such obscure gestures in his own home.

“Are you coming in or what?”

Spock glances at the opening that Jim must have crawled through while his attention was otherwise occupied. He cannot fathom why such a small, confined structure would be created in an area that already has a roof and walls, but he complies, in equal parts due to courtesy and curiosity. Jim is lying on his stomach, situating a PADD against the wall so that it will stay upright on its own. Spock moves closer, mirroring the boy’s position; it seems best that they lay, as the enclosure is not of optimal height for much else.

“I downloaded a movie to watch. It’s about space pirates.”

“Would it not be more logical to watch this on a larger screen?”

Jim looks over his shoulder with a scowl. “It’s not as fun. You don’t have to be here if you don’t wanna.”

Realizing he has somehow caused the young Kirk boy offence, Spock tilts his head. “At no point did I verbally indicate that I had a desire to be elsewhere.” At the blank look he receives, he rephrases. “I ‘do not mind’ being here. I apologize for offending you.”

Seemingly pacified, Jim turns back to the screen to start the video. Fifty-six minutes later, he is asleep. Spock watches the film until it ends, then shuts the PADD off. As he would not be averse to sleeping himself, and there are already ample blankets and pillows surrounding him, he turns into his back, covers himself-and Jim, who had not done so while conscious-and closes his eyes.

\--

When Spock wakes, it is with another body curled into his side, forehead against his shoulder, arm across his chest, fingers resting lightly at the exposed juncture of skin near his neck. He strengthens his shields, which had been lax during sleep, and gently removes himself from the other boys' hold.

As he exits the fabric dwelling, he first notes that the temperature is less than optimal, then that he is the only person in the household who has yet risen. Resigning himself to spending the next several hours solitarily awake, he returns to Jim's side and begins to meditate.

He spends three point six hours in meditation before the other boy stirs, lifting himself off of the floor with a yawn. "Are you awake?"

Spock opens his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh." It is the only response given before Jim slides out from under his blanket and crawls away.

His footsteps echo in the quiet house, moving down the hallway and into the lavatory. Spock listens as Jim flushes, washes his hands, and instead of returning, knocks on one of the hallway doors.

"Hey, mom, it's snowing. Can we go outside?"

"Bundle up, okay, hon? I'll be down in a minute"

"'Kay."

Within seconds, Jim is back, ducking his head into the blanketed entryway. "Come on, get dressed. It's snowing!"

Spending time outside during sub-optimal weather becoming cold and wet does not sound to Spock like something that should cause such excitement, but he is interested in experiencing snowfall firsthand. He nods, following Jim into the chill of open air. As they begin to change, a garment is slung over his shoulder.

"It's my spare snowsuit. You can borrow it."

He grabs the suit and sets it down by his gloves and hat, to be put on last. Growing up with a Human mother has taught him that a verbal expression of gratitude should be offered in response. "Thank you."

Jim waves a hand, as if batting away an unseen insect, and turns around to pull a second pair of socks over his first. Considering that he would have more knowledge on how to appropriately dress for such weather, Spock does the same.

After they finish, they wordlessly descend the stairs and unlock the back door. When they open it, Spock stills, staring out into the pristinely white yard. A small tug on his sleeve pulls him forward and he automatically responds, walking forward into the yard. He looks over to see that Jim has stuck out his tongue, using it to catch snowflakes. Inclined to keep his mouth closed, he crouches down to run a gloved hand through the snow, examining how the crystals bond and clump together. At the sound of a thud, he turns to see that his companion is lying supine in the snow, rubbing all four limbs into the ground. Bewildered, he watches Jim stand again, then step away from the depressed area looking accomplished.

“What was the purpose of your actions?”

“Hm? Oh, it’s a snow angel. Look.”

Spock rises and moves to Jim’s side.

“That’s the head, obviously, and those are the wings, and that’s its legs. Or dress. I’m not really sure what angels wear.”

Indeed, from this angle, the imprint is significantly more discernable, though he is not sure why one would feel compelled to create it. Although he is meant to be learning about Humans and their culture, he finds himself with far more questions than answers.

\--

Nine point four minutes later, Mrs. Kirk opens the door to check on them and for the next thirty-three point eight minutes can occasionally be seen at the window until she finally calls them back inside to warm themselves and eat breakfast. His mother is waiting for him when he enters the kitchen and assists him in removing his outermost layer of dress as Mrs. Kirk does the same for Jim.

“So, how do you like it here so far?” she asks, collecting the clothing in her arms.

Jim laughs and he glances at the boy, his hat pulled down over his eyes in a moment of play. He looks back at his mother to answer her question. “It is adequate.”

She smiles and places a hand on his cheek. “I’m glad.”

* * *

**II | 8 + 9**

* * *

Jim bounces his foot, staring out the window and watching the world blur past. He’d been asking his mom to take him to the lake all month and she was always busy. Of course, when Spock and Mrs. Grayson show up, she suddenly has a ton of free time. He’s not going to complain though. At least they’re finally going.

He glances to the Vulcan on his left and has to bite his lip against a smile. The last time Spock had been around, he’d been wearing Vulcan clothes which Jim thought kind of looked like a fancy bathrobe. Now that Spock’s in shorts and a t-shirt, he just looks even funnier, like the worst undercover agent to exist. The thought makes him think of Spock in a spy holo and he almost laughs out loud. Spock couldn’t blend in to save a life. He hides his face in his shoulder and tries to get a grip.

When the inward laughter dies down, he picks his head up and looks at the other boy. “Do you have lakes on your planet?”

“While there are bodies of water present on Vulcan, they are few.”

“Ever been to a planet aside from Earth and Vulcan?”

Spock glances at him, face blank. “I have not.”

Jim nods and slouches further in his seat. “Me either. I'm gonna visit tons of planets when I'm older though. Even ones nobody’s seen before.”

“How do you plan on accomplishing such a feat?”

“With a starship, silly, like my dad. He's first officer. What's your dad do?”

“My father is Vulcan ambassador to the Federation.”

“Sounds fancy.”

Spock gives him a weird look, but they slow down before anything else is said, and Jim is out of the hover nearly before it comes to a complete stop. He drops his sandcastle toolkit near the shoreline, along with his shirt and shoes, and closes the distance to the water, immediately wading in up to his stomach.

He drops into the warm water and comes back up seconds later, blinking the water from his eyes. He wishes Sam was with him, but their dad had taken him to some ‘fleet meeting. Yawn. At least Spock was around. Sure, he might be strange and awkward, but he’s still fun. Still better than most boys their age.

“Hey, Spock, wanna build a sandcastle!?”

Spock doesn’t shout his answer back, so Jim heads to the rope that sections off the area for swimming vs everything else beyond. A normal mom might’ve yelled at him by now for swimming so far out by himself, but his mom knows he's a good swimmer. Plus, he’s pretty sure she’d be able to get him onto dry land before he drowned anyway.

“I assume that a sandcastle is a fortified residence composed of sand,” Spock says when he finally reaches the edge of the water. Jim swims back to him, pushing his wet hair from his face.

“Well, it sounds a whole lot less fun when _you_ say it.” He gets out of the water and nudges Spock’s shoulder with his own when he reaches him. “Come on, over here.”

Jim walks to the giant plastic bucket and flips it over, spilling everything inside onto the ground. “Okay, Spock,” he says, sitting down and grabbing a shovel, “let’s have a contest. You make yours and I’ll make mine and then we can judge them after. No peeking though.”

Spock actually agrees, taking a seat in the sand. “I infer that these castles are meant to be smaller replicas of their original counterpart.”

Jim snorts. “Well, duh. We can’t build an actual castle out here.”

There’s no answer, which means that Spock’s probably wondering whether or not to tell Jim that they technically _can_ build a castle out here. He apparently decides not to.

\--

Jim isn’t sure how long it’s been, but this is the most work he’s put into a sandcastle in his life. Well, he’s not _that_ old, so he probably hasn’t built many of them, but still, he’s trying _really_ hard. It’s a decent size, topped with shells, and he even pressed some small twigs into the sides for windows and doors. It’s looking pretty good, if he does say so himself.

“Ya almost done, Spock?”

“Uncertain. At which point does one cease building?”

Jim turns and has to rub his eyes to make sure he's seeing right. Spock didn’t make a sandcastle. _That_ is not a sandcastle. That’s...that’s a sand _palace_. “What the heck is that? Do you make sandcastles on Vulcan all day and just didn’t tell me?”

Spock tilts his head, like he’s not sure what to address first. “That would be a highly illogical use of time, energy, and water.”

Ignoring the urge facepalm, Jim flops backward onto his own castle. Spock looks surprised and it makes him laugh. “Well, I couldn’t let you see mine after what _you_ made. I would be never be able to show my face ‘round here again.” He shakes his head. “I’m kidding. I just mean mine definitely failed the contest. I guess I should’ve figured it would.”

He sighs before getting up, offering a hand to Spock. Spock ignores it, standing easily without help.

“Y’know,” Jim says, “we gotta work on your manners. You coming in the water?”

“I have never swam before.”

“Oh. Well, you don't have to go in all the way if you don't want. You can help me get clay” He starts walking back to the water and gives Spock a small smile when the boy follows. “It’s easiest to find in it in the shallow parts, but you’re gonna need to feel around the sand with your hands and feet for it. Watch.”

Jim steps into the water up to his shin and starts to push his feet around in the sand. When he feels the clay, he reaches down to dig it up, then hands it to Spock. The red clay is dripping all over his fingers and he looks like he was just given a pile of poop.

“Come on, it’s fun.”

He stares as Jim continues his search, then finally joins him. He looks uncomfortable. “Why are we gathering this substance?”

“I’ll show ya when we get more. Ow!” Jim glares down into the water where his feet are then leans forward and grabs the broken shell that stabbed him in the foot. He tosses it further into the lake. “Stupid shell.”

“Shells are not sentient beings capable of intelligence.”

He squints his eyes at Spock. What a weirdo sometimes. Shaking his head, he goes back to digging up clay, and he looks back over his shoulder sometimes to see that Spock is still doing the same. When they've got a few handfuls between them, he leads them back to the sandcastle and dumps it into an small, empty bucket.

“Okay, come ‘ere.” He dips two fingers into the bucket, scooping the clay onto them. He reaches out and drags his fingers first from Spock’s forehead to his chin, then across his cheeks, leaving long red streaks behind.

“What is the purpose of this?” Spock is standing frozen, and Jim can't tell if he's confused or angry.

“Why do you keep asking that question? It's just fun.”

“I do not understand how smearing a foreign substance across one’s skin could be considered entertainment.”

“Don't be a stick in the mud. Here, you try.” He holds the bucket up, but Spock only stares at it. “Just try. You can paint me however you want.”

He waits patiently for Spock to react, and the other boy finally lifts a hand to his shoulder and begins drawing some sort of pattern on it. He continues onto his chest, then bring a hand to Jim’s face. After pausing for a second, he pulls his fingers across Jim’s jaw.

“What am I s’posed to be?” Jim asks, inspecting the markings.

“A Vulcan warrior.”

“Vulcans have warriors? Cool.”

“They are a group that has been largely diminished. Vulcans turned away from war and violence under the teachings of Surak; however, a small percentage of our population refuse to do so and continue to practice the old ways.”

“Wow. They’re hardcore.”

“They are illogical and irrational.”

“And hardcore,” Jim adds, then puts his fingers back into the clay. He reaches up to Spock’s face and draws a line upward from the ends of his mouth. “Look, I finally got you to smile.”

Spock doesn't actually look too smiley when he says, “You are remarkably similar to pre-Surakian Vulcans.”

* * *

**III | 11 + 12**

* * *

“Are you nervous?”

Spock looks up at his mother and her open expression of emotionalism. He understands that humans often project their emotions unto others, therefore can dismiss any insult that would normally be associated with such a question. “I am not.”

She nods and places her hand over his momentarily before pulling it away and folding it in her lap. Although Vulcans rarely share physical touches, Spock is not opposed to displays of affection from his mother. They would be unseemly on his home planet, but they are on Earth, so he allows himself the indulgence of the simple comfort.

“I know you talk to him often, but it can be different in person. Things might feel a little bit awkward. That's normal.”

Spock focuses on his mother; her stiff posture, slight frown, and the claminess of her palm when she had placed it on him indicate a heightened amount of anxiety.

“If you feel anxious at the prospect of meeting with Winona Kirk once more, perhaps I should remind you that three years without visitation is unlikely to have affected your friendship in any overt way. If your worry is truly directed at me, it is misplaced. I am _fine_.”

She smiles at his choice of words and reaches out to adjust his robe. He knows that the action is driven by affection, that the purpose of it serves more to satisfy the Human need to touch than to correct a disarrayed piece of clothing, but he does not protest. When she is appeased, her hands return to her lap and they spend the rest of the trip in silence.

\--

Any trepidation his mother was feeling in response to returning to the Kirk household seems to have dissipated by the time they arrive. She knocks on the door and Spock listens to the sound of approaching footsteps. Only seconds pass before they are met with enthusiastic greetings, Winona Kirk ushering them inside. Jim does not hesitate to grab his sleeve and tug him toward the stairs, away from the women. Spock goes willingly, letting himself be led to what he knows is Jim’s quarters. He sets his luggage neatly in the corner, inspecting the changes that have been made since he was last there.

The red colors that pervaded the area before have been replaced by various shades of blue, there are starship models lining the dresser, the bookshelf is overflowing with books, and a Terran instrument has been abandoned on the bed.

“A guitar,” says Jim, walking to it and stroking the body with open admiration. “I’ve been teaching myself some.” He rubs the back of his neck, which has become flushed with blood.

Spock cannot speculate on the cause. Despite his heritage, he is not skilled in interpreting human nuances. Instead, he crosses the room to examine the instrument, which is not unlike the Vulcan lute. There are a great deal of things that can be learned through text and images, but he has always preferred what his mother calls the ‘hands on method.’

Jim sits, motioning for Spock to do the same before pulling the guitar into his lap. He extends his fingers and rolls his wrists before placing them on the strings. A melody begins as he plucks at them, lip caught between his teeth. Spock studies the movement of his fingers and documents the actions that must be taken to produce each note. Jim closes his eyes, relying on muscle memory to continue the song.

When he finally draws it to a close, he looks over with an expression that Spock cannot hope to decipher. “I’m not very good,” he says, “but I like playing.”

Spock has not had many opportunities to listen to the instrument in question, but he does not believe Jim played poorly. He cannot tell if this is false modesty on Jim’s part, or simply that he believes it to be true. “I am unfamiliar with the song, so I cannot presume to know if you played it correctly. However, I did not find it unpleasant to listen to.”

“You talk really funny.” Jim smiles and leans back onto his left arm, leaving Spock to assume that the sentence was not made in contempt. Humans remain perplexing to him in many ways, not the least of which being their usage of language. The same words take on seemingly endless meanings depending on the situation, inflection, and expression of the person imparting them, among other variables.

“It’s a really old song,” Jim continues. “Put Your Lights On by Carlos Santana.” He pauses, then shifts the guitar. “Wanna try?”

Spock accepts, carefully extracting it from Jim’s arms and positioning his hands on the neck. He recalls the notes of the song and moves his fingers accordingly, gratified when it produces the same melody as Jim’s. He plays for approximately half the duration that Jim did, slowly gentling his strums, the volume decreasing as he ends the song. When he turns his attention back to Jim, he is met with clear shock.

“Is there anything you’re _not_ good at?”

Brows furrowing slightly, Spock answers. “‘Good’ is an obscure term based on personal opinion. That being so, even a human of your age should grasp the illogic in your query.”

Jim huffs and throws himself back onto the bed. “Vulcans.”

With no further discourse provided, Spock is left unsure of the meaning Jim wishes to convey with the statement.

* * *

**IV | 13 + 14**

* * *

“McCoy, man down, quadrant A2!” Gaila’s voice sounds off on Jim’s in-ear, hurried and urgent.

“Damn it, how did I get dragged into this?” Bones answers at his side. Jim flashes a smile, keeping close to the ground as he walks, finger on the trigger of his phaser. It’s not a long way before they spot Gary, the chest piece on his suit blinking red. Gaila is covering him, looking distressed whenever her face catches the light. They aren’t more than twenty feet away, but the space between them is dangerously open.

“Okay, be quick and stay low. I got your back.”

Bones huffs about being bossed around by someone three years younger than him, but does as he’s told. Luckily, he makes it to Gary without being hit and holds his wrist above Gary’s chest. The health meter climbs slowly and Jim presses against the nearest wall. No sooner than the suit chirps with a successful recovery does a figure roll past a doorway across the room. Jim freezes. Someone really just _rolled_ by the doorway.

He backs up until he reaches the rest of his team and slowly edges them away from the room. He doesn’t think Mystery Gymnast saw him, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. “Fall back. Someone’s-”

The sound of a phaser cuts his sentence short and he turns to see Gaila’s suit turn completely off. Having no way to revive her, he doesn’t bother sticking around. He grabs Bones and pulls him, taking off at a run to where they came from, Gary close behind.

Another whine as Gary drops, suit blinking out. Damn Mystery Gymnast. He ducks into a corridor and glances around the corner. He catches a movement on the right and fires, hears the satisfying spill of curses from Rand’s mouth.

He starts off again, desperate to get to a safer quadrant. Turning left at the next intersection, he glances back briefly to make sure Bones is keeping up. He isn’t, really. Jim pauses, waiting for his lone teammate to reach him.

“Come on, Bones, are you tryna get us killed?”

Bones glares and crouches next to him, mostly sheltered in the small nook they’ve stopped in. “I’m a doctor, not a cross-country runner!”

Jim rolls his eyes and gives a dismissive wave. Only Leonard McCoy would agree to play Phaser Tag and then complain about it the whole time. “We need to get to B2, like, yesterday.”

“So what are we waiting for?”

“Do you hear anything?”

Bones sighs and runs a hand down his face. “The music?”

“The music is too low to cover someone completely, which means there’s at least one more person in here with us and we _can’t hear them_. No movements. No communication. Nothing.”

“Maybe they left.”

Jim frown and rolls his shoulder. “Yeah, maybe. Just...be careful, okay? Follow me.”

Surprisingly, Bones grunts in agreement.

They walk quietly, slowly, avoiding all the clearings they can. Jim thinks they’re just about home free when a shot is fired from across the room, catching him on his arm and causing his health meter to beep twice at the damage.

“Shit, get down and go right.”

“You’re too young to curse, kid,” Bones says, moving behind the small barrier a few feet away.

“Guess you’re a bad influence on me then, huh?” Jim smiles and lifts his head enough to scan for any enemy team members. There’s a slight scuffling of feet to his left and he throws himself to the floor just a phaser arc glides through the spot he was just in. Scrabbling up, he makes a run for McCoy, sliding into him and firing aimlessly back at where the beam came from. A blink of red flickers in his line of sight and he fires again, grinning when the suit turns off.

The victory is short lived as Bones is hit in the side twice, one right after the other, disqualifying him from the game. Jim dives to the next barrier and tries to keep his breathing under control. Considering that he’s already offed two of them, the entire damn team must've been in the quadrant with them the whole time. He slides a hand into his hair and prays for a miracle as he darts into the next room, greeted by a neon ‘QB2’ sign above his head.

B2 is infinitely harder to navigate, but that works just fine. It’ll be harder to get caught. He creeps along the pathways silently. It’s almost eerie by himself, the soft thrum of techno and random flashes of light his only company. He finds another cave to shove himself into and waits. Without Bones, he’s almost positively screwed, since he can’t heal himself. Sighing, he settles back against the wall in the dark and waits.

It feels like forever when he finally sees someone standing across the room. He smirks and moves forward, targeting her back. He knows it has to be Uhura. Spock would never be so careless. He creeps forward to fire when she moves, jogging back toward A2. Shadowing her, he makes sure to match her movements, hopefully blocking out any sounds he might make with her footfalls. After ten minutes of being just outside the range to shoot her, she pauses and leans against a wall, left hand wrapping loosely around her abdomen, no doubt catching her breath after running for so long. Sidestepping into a nearby alcove, he raises his phaser with both hands, aims, and…gets shot.

The hidden speakers ding with victory and the lights brighten, causing him to squint, which really ruins the glare he’s working on. Uhura turns toward him and beams, falling into step beside Spock as they walk toward him. It slowly clicks into place.

“You set me up,” Jim says, pointing a finger at her. “You knew you were leaving yourself open. You baited me so Spock could get the kill. I can’t believe you two.”

Uhura winks and pats him on the shoulder. “I wish you could blame me, but it was all Spock’s idea.”

Jim scowls harder, then turns on his heel to go find his team, Uhura’s laughter following him from the room.

\--

They all end up in Jim’s backyard, sprawled across the lawn in the dark. Bones is muttering to Gary about their untimely demise and Gaila is talking with Rand, Uhura, and Chekov. Turns out, Chekov was the one that shot Gaila, much to his own surprise.

A thought suddenly occurs to Jim and he turns to Spock. “How did you know where I was? I thought I was covered.”

Spock nods. “You were blocked from my line of vision, however your breathing was exceptionally loud, effectively alerting me to your location.”

Jim’s mouth drops open. “You cheated! Guys, did you hear that? He _cheated_! He used his super hearing to listen to me _breathe_.”

Everyone stares at them, Bones mouth hanging just like Jim’s was. He shakes his head in disbelief. “Hobgoblins,” he whispers.

“Have I infringed upon the code of regulations for the activity?” Spock asks seriously, and Uhura smiles at him.

“No, Spock. Jim’s just being a sore loser. There’s nothing in the rules that says you can’t use all your senses.”

Jim looks at her with wide eyes. Unbelieveable. She was supposed to be _his_ friend. He throws his hands up and pitches back onto the ground as Spock watches him in confusion, or maybe curiosity. It’s hard to tell when his face barely moves.

“I believe it would be in your best interest to cease that habit.”

Jim scrunches his eyes together. That’s really unclear for a Vulcan. “What habit?”

“Propelling yourself backward with concerning force.”

Scratching his head, Jim just stares, not sure how to respond. Does he? Vulcans are supposed to remembering everything, so he guesses Spock would know. It sends a flutter through his stomach to realize that someone pays enough attention to him to pick up on those sorts of things. It’s not like Spock can help his memory, but Jim smiles anyway, unable to keep it at bay. He’s probably making his friend confused with his mood swings, but that only makes him smile wider.

Spock raises an eyebrow and Jim waggles his in return.

“You guys are sickening,” Bones growls, and Jim suddenly realizes that he’s surrounded by people. Uhura eyes him and he feels like she knows something he doesn’t. He turns away, glad that the night hides the blush he feels on his cheeks.

* * *

**V | 15 + 16**

* * *

**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: happy birthday to me  
**2248.82****

i got your gifts. TWO this year? arent you a charmer. :)  
i put the ship with the others. how did you even get this model? its not even in stores yet.

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: fascinating  
**2248.82****

this book you got me is actually really cool. and here i thought i already knew everything about starfleet.

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: thank you  
**2248.82****

thanks are a totally logical way to let someone know that you appreciate something. plus, behaviorism dictates that they will be more likely to repeat the action in the future due to positive reinforcement. its a win-win.

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: Re: thank you  
**2248.82****

we are not debating the logic of thanks or the merits of behaviorism in reference to vulcans on my birthday. dont be difficult.

\--

 **Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: !!!  
**2248.125****

my mom said youre coming down in july! coming down...can you consider it down? it seems down when youre standing on earth waiting for someone to come from the sky, but space is so relative…

  
you are coming, right?

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: Re: !!!  
**2248.125****

spock i didnt want a science lesson

also how come you dont sound nearly as excited to see me as i am to see you

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: say it  
**2248.125****

is it that hard to say you miss me

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: Re: say it  
**2248.126****

you wound me

i dont even wanna see you anymore

you obviously have better things to do than miss your favorite friend

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: i lied  
**2248.126****

i still wanna see you. you better come

p.s. im definitely your fave dont lie

p.p.s. vulcans totally lie and you cant convince me otherwise so dont say what i know you want to say

\--

 **Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: SPOCK  
**2248.132****

im bored entertain me

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: Re: SPOCK  
**2248.132****

why are you so mean to me spock

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: Re: SPOCK  
**2248.133****

how do you feel about camping?

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: Re: SPOCK  
**2248.133****

i dont have time for your sass. you wanna go camping when you get here or what

\--

 **Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: TWO DAYS  
**2248.189****

spock.

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: answer me  
**2248.189****

spockalot.

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: im just gonna keep bothering you  
**2248.189****

spockikins.

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: tick tock  
**2248.189****

spockadoodle doo.

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: Re: tick tock  
**2248.189****

i got your attention, didnt i? :)  
TWO DAYS SPOCK. i know you dont need to be reminded but TWO DAYS.

\--

 **Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: heard it through the grapevine  
**2248.190****

i heard your dads coming with you this time. im totally gonna embarrass you for all the times you were mean to me.

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: Re: heard it through the grapevine  
**2248.190****

i didnt literally hear anything through a grapevine and i know you know what that sentence means.

\--

 **Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: where are you  
**2248.191****

are you almost here? you said you’d be here by now.

  
**Kirk, James T.  
** **Subject: wait  
**2248.191****

nevermind i see you from my window be out in a sec

\--

Spock reads the last message and shuts off his PADD, choosing instead to procure his luggage alongside his parents. He turns just as Jim collides with him, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“Please desist embracing me.”

Jim looks offended as he pulls away, placing a hand over his own chest. “Why, I never, Spockikins! After all this time, that’s the greeting I get?”

Spock does not deign to answer, stepping past Jim to greet Winona, who is ineffectively attempting to conceal her amusement behind her fingers. He raises his hand in a Vulcan salute and she returns it with a smile before motioning him toward the house. He nods his assent and enters, walking the familiar path to the second story where Jim’s quarters are located. Contrary to his expectations, he finds the room relatively empty; there is only a neatly made bed, an armoire, and a small desk and chair. Closing the door, he moves to stand at the peak of the staircase. It takes approximately six seconds for Jim to step within view and two for him to comprehend the situation.

“Oh, sorry, I guess I shoulda told you,” he says, climbing the steps, Spock’s father following behind with both his own baggage and his wife’s. Spock syncs his footfalls with Jim as they cross the corridor, halting at the end where Jim opens a door to each side of him. He falters as he turns, forcing Spock to grab and steady him. His pulse is beating at an uncharacteristically high rate for a human.

“Are you unwell?” Spock inquires, letting his hand drop from his friend’s forearm.

Jim shakes his head and backs up slightly, gesturing to the relatively empty room on his left. “I hope you find your stay agreeable.”

When Sarek nods and enters, Jim tugs on Spock’s sleeve until they are both in his quarters, then swiftly closes the door.

“I think I embarrassed _myself_ today more than I embarrassed _you_.”

“As I do not feel embarrassment, that is likely,” Spock answers.

Jim grins and stretches, causing several joints to pop in quick succession and his shirt to shift, revealing a small section of unclothed skin. Spock fleetingly wonders what it would be like to put his fingers there. Is Jim's heart now beating at its standard resting rate? Would it increase during physical contact? Spock expects so, but he has only conjecture to rely on. It is Jim who possesses the knowledge and experience of such intimacies.

Though the topic is not one that would be communed among Vulcans, it fascinates Spock. Humans so frequently initiate physical contact without apprehension or deliberation. It is a natural predilection of their kind, to touch and be touched. Being a child of two species with such dissimilarities is not uncomplicated. He adheres to the Vulcan way of life, but half of his heritage is Human. It often creates a barrier between himself and his peers. He is 'too Vulcan' for Humans and 'too Human' for Vulcans.

An unanticipated surge of gratefulness for James T. Kirk makes itself known in Spock’s mind. Not only has Jim disclosed on multiple occasions that he would not want Spock to fundamentally change, he has also never behaved in a fashion that would suggested it. To him, genes and ancestry are of no importance. For this, Spock remains immeasurable thankful.

“If you keep saying things like that, it’s just gonna make me wanna try harder.”

The words extract Spock from his previous thoughts. “I believe the proper colloquialism to convey at this juncture is ‘quit while you are ahead.’”

Jim places a hand on his shoulder and laughs and Spock can feel the vibrations pass between their skin. He notes that it is not displeasing.

\--

"We've been hiking for four hours, Jim. Is there an end in sight, or are you waiting for me to pass out in the middle of the forest?"

Jim wraps an arm around Leonard Mccoy's shoulders and says, "We're nearly there, ya big baby."

"Do you know how much trouble it'll be to get your fool ass to a hospital if you go gettin' an allergic reaction to a bug bite?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Bones. You've only sat through, like, fifty allergic reactions of mine."

Leonard scoffs and pushes Jim away, but they are both smiling, as are Gaila and Nyota. The intricacies of Human relationships continue to elude Spock. Leonard's expressions, tone, and words hold negative connotations during seventy-one point four percent of his interactions with Jim, yet Jim accredits “Bones” as being one of his dearest comrades. Spock is therefore led to believe that Leonard is not sincere in these instances, purposefully creating a misleading persona that is incongruous with how he truly feels. It is irrational, illogical, and highly amusing to his acquaintances.

Spock ponders on interpersonal subtleties for an additional twenty-three minutes and fifty-four seconds until Jim stops in a small clearing, declaring it to be the area which they will occupy for the remaining duration of the weekend. Included in the supplies are two portable shelters, which are assembled efficiently after Gaila and Jim have ceased laughing at Nyota’s commentary about ‘pitching a tent.’ (When Spock had questioned the signification of the remark, it had only provoked the two to laugh with renewed exuberance, neither answering his inquiry.)

Despite being the youngest member of the party, Jim secures leadership without difficulty, tasking each person with various responsibilities and guiding them when necessary. When assured that he is no longer needed at the campsite, he beckons Spock to collect water and firewood before the sun sets.

Exempting the sound of their footfalls and the native fauna, the walk to the river is quiet. Jim does not speak until they begin their trek back, amassing sticks and small branches from the forest floor.

“What do you think of Starfleet?”

“That is a vague query. I am certain you do not wish to hear my every thought regarding the organization.”

“Certain?” Spock can hear the amusement in Jim’s voice, though the source is not clear to him. “Just, would you ever join?”

“As you are aware, I plan on applying to the Vulcan Science Academy; however, I can postulate that there are a multitude of situations which could induce my enlistment in Starfleet.”

“So, you don’t plan on it, but you wouldn’t be completely averse to it? Hm. What about me? Think I’d do well there? I’m probably gonna go for the command track.”

“You have displayed many qualities which are conducive to becoming a proficient officer or captain. The ease with which you allocate and conduct assignments while simultaneously fulfilling your own is admirable.”

Jim clears his throat and rises from where he’s crouched, using a nearby tree for leverage. “I think we’ve got enough. We should head back.”

Spock inclines his head in acknowledgement and follows his friend back to camp.

\--

Once dinner had been consumed and a fire had been lit, Gaila proposed playing, “Two Truths and a Lie,” which was explained to be a popular Terran game devised to share intimate information in an entertaining fashion. For each round, the speaker relays three personal statements, two of which are factual and one which is not. The remaining players then determine which declaration is false and raise one to three fingers in relation to the order in which the declarations were made.As the game was her suggestion, Gaila speaks first.

“I’m only half Orion, I once stole a car, and I totally thought Nyota was asking me on a date the first time we met.”

Spock did not see any characteristics that would indicate she was not fully Orion and judging by what he understands of her character, it is not unlikely that she would have previously stolen an automobile. After a short period to allow contemplation, she calls for a presentation of hands. Spock presents two fingers, is the only one to do so, and is the only one who has surmised correctly.

“You thought I was asking you on a date?” Nyota asks, clearly surprised by the admission. “You accepted!”

Gaila smiles and shifts closer to her friend. “You were pretty. And nice. And, to be fair, I also had a major crush on Kirk before too.”

“Crush? You told me you loved me!” Jim shouts, which causes Leonard and Nyota considerable alarm.

“I was seven years old!” Gaila counters, her expression manic with happiness. “And what did you say? ‘That is so weird.’ Just a natural-born heartbreaker you are.”

Jim rolls his eyes and leans back, laughing openly. “Okay, my turn. I was born in a medical shuttle, I’ve gone cliff-diving with Gary Mitchell, and I once stole a car, _then drove it off a cliff_.”

This time, Spock infers wrong, as do Gaila and Nyota, which leads to Jim recounting a visit he had made to his uncle's house several years prior and the argument which had induced the theft. Spock inwardly admits that Jim’s seeming disregard for his own safety is disquieting and arrives at the conclusion that he must monitor this trait’s presentness in Jim henceforth.

After the conversation abates, he is met by expectant gazes around the small fire. Briefly, he makes eye contact with Jim, who extends his head back, exposing his bare throat. The motion elicits in Spock a desire to bite and he averts his gaze, discarding the primal urge of his ancestors.

Without preamble, he speaks to the group at large. “I cared for a domesticated bear during most of my youth, have an estranged half-brother named Sybok, and once participated in a physical altercation with a Vulcan two years my senior.”

His words are met with disbelief and he allows a twenty percent increase in deliberating time prior to signaling for their answers. The admittance to which part of his statement is a lie causes a small outrage in both Leonard and Jim, who simultaneously express their shock.

“You’re tellin’ me your prissy Vulcan behind got into a fight?”

“You totally had a bear! I remember hearing about I-Chaya!”

Spock chooses to address Jim’s accusation rather than respond to the rather offensively phrased question of Leonard’s. “I told you that I-Chaya was similar to a Terran bear; however, he was a sehlat.”

The previously disgruntled expression on Jim’s face transforms to blatant wonder. “You sneaky son of a bitch. You totally threw that one in there to confuse me. Nobody else here knows about I-Chaya.”

“As you are acquainted with my mother, I cannot comprehend why you would claim she is anything other than Human. As to the latter part of your statement, you are not wrong.”

Jim laughs and Spock registers that it is different from the last, much more pleasing. A slight shiver travels the length of his spine. Perhaps he ought to move closer to the fire.

\--

"God damn it, I refuse to share a tent with Jim again. He still turns into a damned octopus at night."

Spock frowns slightly as the group titters in amusement and Gaila offers to trade sleeping areas with Leonard. How can a Human be deemed akin to any known Octopoda?

"It means he's clingy," Nyota says, smiling softly as she combs her fingers through her sleep-tousled hair. "Just watch, he'll be all over Gaila tonight."

"I shall do so."

Jim squints in the morning light, scratching his bare torso. "Stop telling people to watch me in my sleep, Uhura. It's creepy. And stop listening to Uhura, Spock. It's not good for the soul."

Nyota throws a balled article of clothing at Jim, Leonard grouses about pots and kettles, and Spock goes in seek of additional wood for their fires.

\--

"Hey, hold up."

Spock pauses, glancing over his shoulder as Jim jogs to his side, pulling the straps to his rucksack over his shoulders .

"There's this place a bit from here that I think you'll like. Nobody else wants to take the hike, but I figured you'd be getting a little antsy from the sitting around. Just how long did you sit bored before anyone else woke up today?"

Without waiting for an answer, Jim has already begun walking, leaving Spock to follow. "I assure that 'antsy' is not an emotion that Vulcans experience."

Jim pats his arm before stepping over a fallen tree. "Keep telling yourself that, buddy, but you can't pull the wool over on me."

"A highly illogical idiom, I presume, as I have no intention of pulling any material over your person."

With a grin, Jim switches topics. "Ever think about alternate realities? Like what another you might be doing at this very second?"

Electing not to comment upon the abrupt change in subject, Spock answers truthfully. “I occasionally entertained such thoughts when I was younger, during the less rewarding moments of my childhood.”

To harbor feelings, however briefly, to be someone else was senseless, as he could not be anyone but himself. What is, is. The fact that he had admitted this so freely spoke to the amount of trust he placed in his friend.

“I think all kids have at some point. Well, all Human ones. And you are half-Human.” After a moment’s pause, Jim once again shifts the conversation. “Hey, would you mind teaching me some Vulcan? I’ve been trying to learn it myself, but since you’re here...”

\--

One point five three hours later, they stand before a cliff wall, which Jim says is the last obstacle between them and their destination.

“So, ever gone rock climbing before?”

“Not in such a fashion,” Spock answers. “If we are to climb, it would be sensible for me to carry the supplies, as my superior strength and-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Vulcans are better than Humans. I get it. You don’t need to give me the whole spiel when you’re just trying to be a gentleman.”

He makes no comment, though there are several relevant ones he could. Instead, he collects the bag and secures it on his back.

“Okay,” Jim says, “Follow my lead.”

Spock does so, waiting for Jim to climb several feet before taking the same path.

“Oh, wow, you’re pretty good at this. How about a race?”

“I would prefer not to,” he responds. The lack of safety gear could result in injury if a misstep transpires. It is better that he stays behind Jim on the chance of such an occurrence.

“Scared you’ll lose? Come on, humor me. Please?”

If Spock were Human, he would most likely sigh at this juncture. He is not, so he simply acquiesces.

Upon signal by a count down, they once again begin to climb. Though commonly talkative, Jim is silent, likely conserving his oxygen. The noise of scuffling against the rock coupled with the wind blowing through the trees is curiously soothing and Spock finds himself appreciating the sounds. He purposefully chooses more difficult paths so that he is required to put forth greater effort. Though he possesses the ability to remain still for long periods of time, he welcomes moderate physical exertion.

After several minutes of climbing, Jim’s breath has become slightly labored and Spock slows down so they are level with each other.

“Don’t hold back on my account. You and your superhuman strength and coordination and whatever else make you a far superior competitor than I’m used to. It’s fine. We’re almost there, anyway.”

Spock nods, but elects to continue at the same speed. He reaches the top first by three seconds and hoists himself over the ledge, waiting for Jim to join him before standing. From their vantage point, they can see several kilometers of terrain, which is aesthetically pleasing in a way that Vulcan could never be.

A hand pulls him away from the view and tugs him in the opposite direction, around more thicket and rock until they come to their final destination. It is a natural body of water, and though it is several times smaller than the one he had visited as a child, it is still amply large enough to swim in. A waterfall fills it on the left and to the right it peters off into a river.

Jim immediately begins to strip his clothing, revealing a pair of shorts he had already been wearing. He takes a running leap into the the water and surfaces moments later. "I brought a pair for you. They’re in the bag."

Spock nods and steps behind a nearby tree to change his attire.

***

“Just where in the blue blazes have you two been?” Bones half-shouts as Jim and Spock finally enter the clearing of their campsite.

“Calm down, _mom_. I told you earlier I was going on a hike.”

“To where? Timbuktu?”

“There are no areas named as such within-”

“And you!” he says, rounding on Spock. “You’re supposed to be the logical one and you just leave for eight hours by yourself with no means of communication?"

"I admit that I did not know the excursion would take such an amount of time, but I found the probability of needing to contact you minimal enough not to be of consequence."

Bones, who's always waiting for the worst case scenario to happen, looks appalled. Before he can start at them again, Jim steps forward and pats him on the cheek with a grin. "We're fine. No harm, no foul." He huffs and slaps Jim's hand away, turning to sit down on a log near the small fire.

Jim sits as well and tries to ignore the pleased feeling in his stomach when Spock sits closer to him than he would to anyone else. He wonders if Spock himself even realizes it. It's to be expected in most species to give physical clues on who they're better friends with, but he imagines that Vulcans would find preferential treatment silly. Well, illogical. He can't imagine _silly_ being a normal part of any Vulcan's vocabulary. There's a lot of words he can't see them using, chiefly anything that sounds remotely emotionally motivated. One day, he'll make a ridiculous story with as many non-Vulcanish words as he can and record Spock reading it aloud. For posterity. Not at all because he likes the sound of Spock's voice and might want to listen to the recording on the days he misses his friend more than usual.

The group is silent and he feels guilty for having left them all day. He's the one who invited them, after all. "Hey, Spock, how about you play some music?"

"If you wish," Spock says, retreating to the tent and returning with his lute. He seems completely unaffected by the fact that everyone is staring at him, which he probably isn't. When he starts to play, Jim is as enraptured as the first time. He'd tried to learn before and just couldn't get his fingers to work the instrument properly.

Uhura hums on and off while he plays and on the third song, starts singing along, making up the lyrics as she goes. Everyone stares in open wonder at her, aside from Spock, who just raises an eyebrow. It's obvious he doesn't mind though, and shifts so that he's angled slightly toward her. Her voice is melodic and harmonizes perfectly with the music. Gaila giggles at some of her lines and Jim can see the barest smile on Spock's lips. Something possessive starts to gnaw at him and he shoves it away. He should be happy that his friends get along this well. It's just, there's something different about Spock and Uhura. They're so similar to each other, so compatible. The first time he'd introduced Spock to the group, they clicked immediately.

Jim couldn't help the relief he felt when the pair finally stopped their duet, Uhura finishing up dinner and plating the food. Then he saw that she was serving Spock and herself something different than him, Bones, and Gaila. Of course they'd even have similar palates.

He bites into his burger with more force than necessary and earns a look from Bones. He blows a kiss, earning an eyeroll, and smiles to himself. When everyone is done eating, Jim adds more wood to the fire and looks at Uhura. "One day, a handsome, golden-haired Starfleet captain takes his beautiful new ship into space."

Uhura smiles warmly. "Unfortunately, the ship's warp core begins to malfunction."

"Fortunately, the captain manages to land on a nearby planet to repair the core," Gaila says.

"Unfortunately," adds Bones, "the planet he landed on is Vulcan."

The group turns to Spock expectantly. Jim doubts he's ever played this game, but he's smart, and has probably gotten the gist of it by now. "Fortunately, Leonard McCoy does not live on Vulcan."

Jim snickers and says, "Unfortunately, Leonard McCoy is on the captain's ship."

"Fortunately, they repair the core and depart quickly."

"Unfortunately, a Vulcan stows away on the ship!"

"Fortunately, it stays away from Leonard McCoy."

"Unfortunately, the Vulcan was found by the captain."

"Fortunately, the captain is quite fond of Vulcans."

"Unfortunately, he's a little _too_ fond of Vulcans."

"Fortunately, the Vulcan returns his affections."

"Unfortunately, Leonard needs a bottle of brain bleach now."

"Fortunately," interjects Jim, face flushing, "the captain and Vulcan are just friends who've been caught in the rumor mill."

Gaila and Uhura look amused and Jim is sure Bones is laughing on the inside, but Spock's face is as blank as always. Either the implications of the story have gone over his head or he's just not bothered by them, probably because he thinks there's no basis for them.

"You spoke out of turn," Spock says, and he almost sounds a bit reproachful. Jim can't imagine that Vulcans play games, but he's sure that order and rules would be followed to a T if they did.

"Sorry, but I didn't _appreciate_ -" He sends a glare to his friends. "-the implications of this story."

"I see. It made you uncomfortable." Spock nods slightly and turns to the others. "Perhaps we should begin a new tale or activity?"

Jim feels like a bit of an ass now. Spock didn't care and everyone else was just teasing. He slumps in his seat as the game picks back up, Uhura going first.

\---

Jim wakes on the last day with a mouthful of Gaila's hair and a half hard dick pressed against her hip. He groans and extracts himself from her, moving back into his open sleeping bag and burying his face in the material.

"Are you unwell?"

He whips his head to the side at the voice and sees Spock staring at him from the other side of the tent.

"I apologize for startling you."

"No, i's fine. Wha's the time?"

"It is currently 0832 Central Standard Time."

Jim sits up, rubs his eyes, and yawns. The others should wake up sometime soon. Maybe he can take them down the river from the spot he and Spock went to yesterday. Not as big and pretty, but closer, and easier to get to. Bones would appreciate that, at least.

He stretches his arms and back before standing and walking out into the morning light. As he shuffles into the woods to piss, he thinks he should've at least put shoes on. When he comes back, Uhura is sitting on a log with her hair in a messy ponytail, looking for all the world like a sleepy deer. He can't help but smile at the thought.

"You should be a faun this Halloween."

She squints her eyes at him in what he assumes is a glare, but it really just looks adorable. It seems even Nyota Uhura wakes up on the wrong side of the bed some days. "Go get some clothes on, Kirk," she finally says, and he puts a hand on his hip.

"Aw, 'Hura, I was hoping you'd take some clothes _off_." He slips his thumb under the waistband of his briefs. "Would it help if I did a strip tease?"

"You can't do a strip tease without something to strip. Now go away, you eyesore."

Jim scoffs and heads back into his tent. Gaila's hair apparently wasn't content with just invading his mouth, because it's now sprawled across her face as well. He leans down and brushes it away, gently so as not to wake her, then catches Spock's eye.

"How do you feel about another day waterside?"

* * *

**+I | 19 + 20 ******

* * *

Spock admits to himself a certain amount of disquiet regarding his recent decisions. While his rejection of the offer to attend the Vulcan Science Academy had been impulsive, he had spent a great deal of time considering a life as a Starfleet officer. Upon further introspection, he realized that a large, though repressed, part of him already wished not to attend the Vulcan Science Academy. The demeaning comment spoken about his mother was simply the catalyst in his decision.

While his father remained in a state of disapproval over his actions, his mother had reasserted that she has been and always will be proud of her son. The statement, along with meditation, had calmed most of his initial uneasiness.

Now, straightening his clothing and stepping off the shuttle in San Francisco, he once again reviews the events of the past week. As he makes his way to one of the terminals in the front office, he contemplates what Jim’s reaction might be to seeing him. They have not been in contact for several weeks, as Spock had desired a period of time free of distraction to study for his VSA entry exam. He had not told anyone of his application to Starfleet, so it is likely that Jim would have considered the possibility of him attending to be negligible.

When his turn comes, he steps up to the computer in front of him and scans his identification card, then enters his security PIN. The blueprint for the academy student quarters appears on the screen and he types in Jim’s name. There is a lack of option to join him, as the position has already been fulfilled by Leonard McCoy. Suppressing his disappointment, Spock looks for a nearby room and finds that the one across the hall has an open slot. He selects it, accepts the decision as final, and steps away from the computer as it resets to its primary page.

Upon arrival at his designated dorm room, he finds that his roommate is still in the midst of unpacking his belongings, with the help of his Roylan companion. He looks up as Spock enters and raises his eyebrows. “Hiya. Ahm Scotteh. This 'ere is Keenser.”

Spock places his belongings on the empty bed and nods at them both. “I am S’chn T’gai Spock.”

“Nice te meet ye, Mr. Spock.”

\---

Contrary to Spock’s deductions, he does not see Jim for the remainder of the day, nor the morning after.

He considers contacting Jim directly through instant messaging during his walk to his third class for the day. Though the academy is one of the most diverse locations on Earth, he still hears students whisper as he passes them, unaccustomed to seeing a Vulcan in close proximity.

By the time he has chosen a seat in the lecture hall, he has decided that he shall delay messaging Jim until that night, on the occasion that he may see him before then.

\---

Unexpectedly, this was apparently the wrong decision to make. That evening, he finds his friend in his quarters. Jim looks up as he enters, eyebrows drawn together.

“I'm really not sure whether I'd rather punch you or hug you right now.”

Spock steps forward and sets his items on his desk. “If given the choice, the latter would be preferable.”

Jim huffs and stands, pulling him into an embrace. For the first time, he actively participates in the custom and Jim responds by tightening his grip and giving a short whine.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, his voice muffled as his face is still pressed into Spock’s shoulder. “What happened to the VSA?”

“Nothing of note has happened to the Vulcan Science Academy since I was last on my home planet. Have you heard otherwise?”

“Very funny.” He finally detaches himself and sit back down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. When Spock takes the offered seat, he says, “So, you're really here for good then? Why didn't you tell me?”

“My mother assured me that messaging you prior to our meeting would have _ruined the surprise._ ”

Jim laughs and places a hand on his arm, causing a warmth to spread through him from the point of contact.

“I missed you, Spock.”

The words are said softly, and Spock cannot control the slight irregularity it causes in his heartbeat.

“I have found that I return that sentiment.”

Jim searches his face for some unnamed sign, then moves his hand down until their palms are touching. When Spock strokes the inside of his wrist with two fingers, he pauses, eyes now fixated on their hands. “I'm not reading this situation wrong, am I?”

“That is highly unlikely.”

He looks up again, and Spock can see and feel the wonder, affection, and excitement roiling beneath the surface. He shifts, until their faces are but a few inches apart, and Spock closes the distance. Without any previous experience, he worries that the kiss will be inadequate, but Jim just presses closer, eyes shut. Spock follows suit, allowing himself to focus on the feeling of Jim rather than the sight of him.

When they separate, Jim rests his forehead again Spock’s shoulder and slides their fingers together. “This is weird. But good weird.”

“A reassuring analysis of our relationship.”

Jim chuckles and squeezes his hand. “It’s just that I've had the biggest crush on you for forever now. I didn't think you’d ever return those feelings.”

The statement causes no small amount of shock. He had never noticed any behavior by Jim that indicated a genuine romantic interest toward him. “I did not know.”

“How could you not know? I even had to put Gaila between you and me on that camping trip because I was scared I’d slip up in the night and make it obvious how much I liked you.”

The memories of Jim wrapped around Gaila as they slept are pulled to the front of his mind and he frowns minutely. “I did not appreciate the decision.”

“Were you _jealous_?” Jim asks, finally pulling away. “Oh my god, I can't believe it. Gaila is going to _croon_ when I tell her you were jealous of her.”

Raising an eyebrow at Jim’s newfound enthusiasm, he has only just opened his mouth to respond when he’s cut off with a chaste kiss.

“We can go on another camping trip to make up for the last one. I have a feeling you’ll be much more satisfied the second time around.”

Spock places a hand on Jim’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the smooth skin. “I am already satisfied.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would probably never have finished this if Sin hadn't been backing me. Much love and thanks to her. ❤️
> 
> I accept prompts for most couples as long as I'm in the fandom. You can send me prompts or just come talk to me [here](http://commanderhardass.tumblr.com). And you can check out my spirk fic recs [here](http://spaceboyfriendsficrecs.tumblr.com/all).
> 
> Please leave a kudo/comment if you enjoyed this! And remember to subscribe to this 'verse if you want to be updated if/when any sequels are made. :)
> 
> (For info about my plans for possible sequels, send me a message on Tumblr!)


End file.
